


Hanging Up There

by ExtremeLight9



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Cortex being stubborn, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeLight9/pseuds/ExtremeLight9
Summary: In which Cortex gets stuck in a tree and needs help from his enemy.





	Hanging Up There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it today.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot.

Dr. Cortex was flying through the forest on his jet board, a green gem in his hand. He glanced down to the ground to see Crash chasing after him.

 

“What’s wrong, Crash? Can’t run fast enough?” He smirked as the distance between them grew bigger with every second. He chuckled and looked at the path ahead only for something to hit him on the back of his head.

 

The man screamed as he flew straight into a tree and crashed. He groaned, feeling his mind spinning from the collusion. It took him a moment to realize he couldn’t feel anything under his feet and glanced down to see the gem and his jet board lying far down on ground.

 

Cortex screamed in fright, feet dangling in the air. He looked up and realized a piece of his coat got caught in a branch. He thought for a moment and his face lit up. Of course! He could easily just use his communicator and call for help from one of his mutants.

 

Smiling, he reached into his pocket for the device only to feel nothing inside. His eyes widened.

 

He had forgotten his communicator back in the castle.

 

“Unbelievable,” he groaned in defeat. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, he looked down below to see Crash walking over to the base of the tree and picking up the gem with a smile. He then looked around in confusion for a while probably searching for him before finally gazing up at the tree.

 

A huge grin split the bandicoot’s face once he saw the predicament he was in and his shoulders shook before bursting into laughter making the doctor’s face heat up.

 

“Stop that. This isn’t funny!” He snapped only making Crash laugh harder. The bandicoot tried covering his mouth to stop himself, but it was clearly not working.

 

The man silently fumed to himself until Crash’s laughter finally subsided. “Now that you’re done, how about you get me down from here!”

 

Crash stared up at the tree thoughtfully and glanced around before running off somewhere out of the man’s field of vision. Cortex sighed. He couldn’t believe he was actually asking to be saved by his enemy and didn’t want to imagine the humiliation he’d face if the others found out about this.

 

Soon enough, Crash returned carrying a stick with him. Cortex eyed it skeptically. “What is that supposed to do?” he asked and then his eyes widen when the bandicoot thrusted the stick towards him. “Wait-keep that away from me!”

 

He yelped and squirmed as Crash proceeded to poke him with the stick in random places in his body. Cortex bit his lip and couldn’t help chuckling uncontrollably at the ticklish feeling. “Haha, s-stop-oof-KNOCK IT OFF, YOU IDIOT!” he exclaimed.

 

Crash frowned and dropped the stick. He sat on the ground scratching his head in thought.

 

Cortex sighed, wondering for the millionth time how on earth does he keep losing to this braindead buffoon!?

 

Just then, Crash’s face lit up and he walked confidentially towards the tree.

 

“What are you doing?” Cortex asked in confusion as the bandicoot began climbing the tree. Once he made it to the top, he reached out and grabbed onto the branch Cortex was hanging from. He pulled himself up and slowly began crawling towards the doctor.

 

When he was finally close enough, Crash reached his hand out for him.

 

Biting his lip nervously, Cortex took the mutant’s hand. Crash then freed the piece of his lab coat that was stuck to the branch, yelping immediately when he became the only thing preventing the doctor from falling. It wasn’t helping that the man was screaming his ear off.

 

Cortex screwed his eyes shut as he was pulled up on the branch by Crash. When he opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with the grinning bandicoot.

 

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?” Cortex deadpanned and Crash shrugged. The scientist growled. “Just start climbing down!”

 

Crash carefully retreated and began doing that. He stopped midway and looked up at Cortex as if wondering if he needed help.

 

Cortex scowled. “I can get down by myself just fine, thank you very much!” He said hotly.

 

Crash raised an eyebrow and then continued climbing down the tree. Three seconds later, he heard a scream and felt something zipping past him, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He glanced down to see Cortex lying in the dirt with a dazed look on his face.

 

Eyes widening, he slid the rest of the way down and hurried over to the fallen scientist.

 

Cortex’s head turned upward and glared at the bandicoot. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” He said to which Crash responded to with a grin.


End file.
